User talk:Grey Lurker
Welcome to the Robotech Saga Wiki Hi, welcome to the Robotech Saga wiki! Thanks for your contributions. To learn more about contributing to the wiki, please visit the following: *''Manual of style. This shows how to accurately format your work. *' ''' this site to make sure that your article doesn't already exist. *Check our '' '', although any contributions you make are appreciated! When you edit articles, before clicking "Save page", please click "Show preview" so that you can see what your edits look like before they are permanently saved. Proofread your work for typos, misspellings, proper punctuation, capitalization, italics and so on. This saves community members from having to clean up after others. If uploading images, place them in the appropriate image category. Note that unused images (not used on any page) may be deleted. Sign comments on discussion pages with four tildes (– ~~~~). This pastes your user name and the date/time of your comment. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jrofeta (Talk) 03:55, 26 June 2011 Promotion Promoted you to bureaucrat. I'll maintain my status for a week in case you need any help, but apart that you can pretty much pretend I'm not around. – 07:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks, I'll just keep doing what I've been doing. I still need to study these sysop tools.-Grey Lurker 14:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) New User hi i'm new in to the site, sorry for the typos -- Well, I figured that English isn't you're first language. I'm willing to tolerate typos from someone that doesn't spell in English too well. -- hi, what happens is that i feel some doubt, the stories told at The End Of The Circle, are true? since i have seen a bit contradictory texts. -- I sense a little confusion about that. About the time the Shadow Chronicles came out, Harmony Gold declared the stories based on the Robotech novels to be secondary continuity. The events in the novels and the Eternity comics that are based on the novels may or may not have happened. For example about how the Shadow Chronicles changed the events, at the end of The End Of The Circle, Lisa describes the building of the SDF-4 but in the Shadow Chronicles, there's an SDF-4 that was the flagship of the REF's attack on Reflex Point. What is considered official by Harmony Gold is the orignal series and the Wildstorm comics and whatever story gets based on the Shadow Chronicles. -- if there is conflicting things like Rick and Lisa had a son and a prelude to the shadow chronicles she lost during the attack to the sdf-3, there also doubts about wether minmei and rem had a relationship and a son.. Admin? Hi, my names Quinton Kyle Hoover, and I am a huge Robotech fan. Now, I've been watching Robotech my whole life, and been reading the comics for at least 5 years. I know more about the fandum than most people, and I have started to add comic book images and info. Now, I've been both a successful editor and admin on multiple other wiki's, and I notice that you're badges on this site are not complete (AKA there still in their generic format) I would love to come aboard and finish the badges, but I need to be an admin first. Can I humbly ask that you make me one, sense you are a bureaucrat? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 18:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :I would like to see what you have planned first. I had plans for the badges for the picture badges. One was a camera man from Macross, and other was based on the pictures of Sue Gramham took at the end of "Reflex Point" that was were scattered about. The only picture badge I've done so far is the highest badge which features Sue in battle armor holding a camera. :I also had plans for the badges based on how many pages were edited to based on the military ranks from the REF. Then I took look at the ranks for the Southern Cross. Those have more ranks than the REF ones. Another problem is that the ranks have never been totally worked out. I really don't have a problem making the badges, I can make the rank badges, it's just sorting the ranks to be of any use, that's the problem I have with those. :If I like what I see, I'll make you an admin plus I can make a userbox just for you for your efforts. I'll even let you make an image for that if you wish :-- ::: Okay, here are some of my ideas: ::: Now I like your "military ranks badges" idea, but I think that that would go better with the counter for how many days you have edited the wiki. Joining the wiki's badge would be a "Civilian Badge," editing for five days would be "Solider badge" or something, and so on and so on. ::: Okay, so these are some of the ideas I've had for badges to the right. I really like the voice actor design, of having the actor's face morph into his main chareactor, and such. For the Talk page awards, I'd like to use pictures of things like Picture phones and letters and such. I have to go, so I can't go into detail of all of these, but I might later. I hope these ideas and these images have been enough to convince you to have me on your admin team to help you with the badges. :::I've also noticed smaller flaws on the wiki, like how there are no list of appearances sections, as well as no "Actor" sections. These are crucial and helpful to the wiki, and I hope to help you add them. Talk to you soon! OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 03:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Good News! I couldn't get all the badges done a week ago, when you told me I could, becuase the images were glitchy... I'm sure you noticed. So I sent in a report to Wikia staff, and they promised by Wensday the 7th it would be fixed (I was confused because yesterday was the 7th and a tuesday) But today I was releaved to discover that the glitch had been fixed. Now I can continue editing badges. All "Home made badges" (Voice Actors, Technology, Comics) have now been updated, and I'll jump on the rest soon. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 20:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I was trying to lessen our amount of Stub pages so we could be nominated for a wiki spotlight. Most of our stub pages aren't really stubs, you know? So I was trying to sort through them. I'm done now, if there are any you consider stubs, tell me and I'll revert it. Oh, and I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was that big of a proplem, sorry. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 06:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : Hey, what does "rollback mean anyways?" OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 06:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) "Secondary Canon" and the Sentiniels Okay, so I know that Harmony Gold has done the whole "reboot" thing, and thus they have said that anything made after that point went above any old stuff, but... Sense Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles is part of their rebooted universe, and that's a direct sequel to the Robotech II: The Sentinels (comic series), wouldn't that make that canon? And I have a few other questions about canon... How do we treat Robotech 3000? Do we count it as a legitimate source that just is far off from the rest of the Robotech Universe time wise, because 3 minuets of it were produced, after all... Or do we icnore it completely? Is it a canon Pilot or a non-canon short? How do we treat the UN PSA for that matter? The three movies should be canon, that I am sure of. I'm also sure that Robotech Wars shouldn't be canon. What do you think? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 06:20, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I think we are DEFINATLEY going about this the wrong way. The recent reboot to the Robotech universe was not intended to de-canonise anything. This "Secondary Canon" idea dosen't make anything non-canon. Look at this official quote about the canon rules from Robotech.com ::(In response to being asked if everything was being axed from canon) "Such alarmist rumors are not true. Though debates over what is "canon" can indeed be lively, they can also be divisive among fans. ::"Since most detail-oriented science fiction fans express the need for a thorough frame of reference, our current approach is that the Robotech television series itself constitutes core continuity and all subsequent material (including the Sentinels) represents secondary continuity. All future works are built upon the core continuity presented by the original series, which can also be supplemented by material from secondary sources where it supports the storyline of the television episodes. Where conflicts arise, congruity with events of the television episodes is favoured." :In other words, the main sorce of everything should be the original, 85-part tv show. However, this dosent mean that everything else isn't canon. They specifically state here that they want fans to have their own canon ideas, and don't want to make stories non-canon for no reason. Thus I think that we should remove the second line of the "secondary canon" box, which claims that the stories are not canon. Infact, I would suggest a new template, one that is subtle yet noticeable, and less in-your-face like the most recent one. I have designed a new template at Template:Test, one which I think should replace the current Secondary-Canon template. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 23:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::From what I understand what Harmony Gold is trying to say. The Sentinels did happen but not necessarily the way depicted in the comics or the novels. The "Secondary Continuity" thing gives them the license to rewrite or recon the unanimated events outside the animated conitinuity. If Harmony Gold did get around animating the Sentinels, it's pretty likely there would a lot a changes to make it work with the Shadow Chronicles. Heck, even the final battle with Edwards took place, according Robotech Art 3, on Tirol not Optera. -- ::Alright then, but that would suggest that until new continuity is written, the old continuity is still valid. So I think the "this is not part of our continuity" bit is still over stating it. How about my template suggestion, are you willing to change the template to my design? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 02:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, Greg, you never answered my question, is Template:Test a suitable replacement for our Secondart Continuity template? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 03:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well the only problem I have with that is the color scheme, doesn't match the wiki colors. -- ::Okay then. Tomorrow I'll change it to white-on-blue. Also, we're very near to having a wiki spotlight, we just need a little clean up here and there. (See my talk page for the message) OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 05:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::We now have been nominated for Wikia spotlight. When we are spotlighted, then exspect a large wave of editors. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 05:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Bot? please See Blog:Bot? OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 05:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Main page I have decked out our home page, by adding a featured article section. Check it out! If you click on "September...," you'll see a poll where you can vote on the wiki's featured article. This month's is Rick Hunter. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 02:17, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Template additions I've started adding a few more variables to the Character template. i've added an "appearances" variable, for one, which is nifty for putting in a short list of apperances to the page. I've also added "clone of" and "clones" to it for the pages about clones. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 20:19, September 10, 2012 (UTC)